Yin (501)
Yin, A.K.A. Experiment 501, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. She is designed to attack with blasts of water. Her one true place is creating a new island with Yang. Bio Experiment 501 was the 501st genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding. She was designed to spray massive blasts of water from her tentacles. 501 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai, with 501's pod landing in a palm tree. Lilo & Stitch: The Series 501's pod fell out of the tree and into a pool below, where a woman was soaking peacefully, activating the experiment. 501 then absorbed the pool's water and, armed, set out to cause chaos. 501 traveled to the beach, where she was discovered by a little boy. When the boy squirted 501 with a super-soaker, the latter simply responded by attacking him and the rest of the beach with blasts of surging water. 501 later attacked Kokaua Town. Stitch tied 501's tentacles together to render her defenseless, but this only caused her pain and her stored water to gush out and cause a flash flood. Afterwards, 501 most likely searched for another available water source and continued her rampage. Stitch's incompetence caused a rift between him and Lilo, and each of them insisted that they could catch an experiment without the other. Stitch then joined up with Jumba, and Lilo joined up with Pleakley to find out. 501 was later chased by Lilo and Pleakley through a jungle, but the two failed to catch the former. While draining a pond to arm herself, Experiments 501 and 502 met for the first time. Jumba erroneously stated that if they both touched, Earth would likely be destroyed. However, they were ambushed and captured in containment orbs by Gantu before they could make physical contact. While returning to his ship with the two captured experiments, Gantu fell for a trap laid by Experiment 625, allowing 501 and 502 to escape. When Stitch later tracked 501 down to a backyard, the latter used a running tap to gain an infinite supply of water to use as ammo. However, her ammo ran out when Lilo turned the tap off, allowing Stitch to easily capture 501 in a container. 501 and 502 were then rehabilitated, named Yin and Yang, and given a one true place using their combined powers to create a whole new island. Yin reappeared in "Elastico" as one of the audience for Lilo's hula dance. In "Houdini", Yin was one of the audience for Stitch's bungled magic act. In "Finder", Yin was seen playing poker with Stitch, Yang, Richter and Cannonball. In "Dupe", Yin was one of the experiments who came to Lilo and Stitch's slumber party wearing a bathrobe and matching nightcap. However, she was forced by Pleakley to leave due to her destructive behavior. In "Angel", Yin was one of the experiments whom Angel reverted to evil using her song. Later, Yin and the other depraved experiments attacked Stitch aboard a ship, but Angel turned them back to good before they could finish Stitch off. Working together, the experiments were then able to successfully escape the ship. Yin reappeared in "Slugger" as part of Lilo's softball team. In "Shoe", Yin was one of the experiments who helped turn Jumba and Pleakley's ship into a hotel. Yin was one of the experiments in "Checkers" who joined Stitch in a rebellion against Gantu. Earlier in the episode, she helped Lilo make mud. In "Ace", when the head of E.G.O. arrived on Earth to decide whether or not Jumba was still evil, Yin and Yang posed as mutant creations as part of a hoax to fool the head of E.G.O. Leroy & Stitch In the film's opening, Yin can be seen waving hello to Lilo, along with Yang and Cannonball. Yin and Yang were also seen later in the movie as Lilo was making her rounds with Scrump to make sure all the experiments were happy in the one true place they belonged. Later, the first 624 experiments, including Yin and Yang, were rounded up by Leroy and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. Yin and Yang participated in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones by using their combined powers to encase Leroys in rock. Yin also sprayed water at Leroys until a Leroy clone completely tied her up, leaving her powerless and Yang to fight on his own. However, the Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle, but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song "Aloha ʻOe", which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's fail-safe. Personality Yin was shown to be short-tempered and antagonistic before her rehabilitation. She is also shown to not really care about other people's surroundings. An experiment of few words, Yin is a rather single-minded being. She will focus only on what's right in front of her, paying little heed to anything else going on around her; however, this isn't to say that she's stupid. Rather, this demonstrates something of an overconfidence in her own powers, as Yin believes them more than adequate to handle any threat. This is proven when she took on a boy armed with a super-soaker. She would defend her friends loyally – that is, if she had any other than Yang – although she doesn't see the need for "ʻohana" or "cousins". Biology Appearance Yin is a blue octopus/squid/waterhose-like experiment with eight waterhose-like tentacles, a slug-like body, black eyes and three tendrils on her head. Special Abilities Yin can absorb water into her head through her tentacles, and then release the stored water in powerful sprays when she wishes. Her tentacles can also be used for filling pools, gardening and firefighting. It is also shown that when Yin and Yang combine their powers, they are able to create rock/land. Weaknesses If Yin does not have any stored water or access to a water source, she will be rendered harmless. Trivia *Although Yin is actually a female, Lilo erroneously referred to Yin as a male. *Her name is derived from the concept of Yin and Yang; in this case her name stems from the force of Yin, which represents femininity, water and cold, fitting her nature. *Yin's pod color is blue. *Yin is described by the experiment computer screen as, "Experiment 501. Primary function: Water sprayer". *Yin's head and body appear in the online game Jumba's Lab. Gallery 501 yin by bricerific43-d5a2tg8.jpg yin_501__form_ii__by_bricerific43-d6f59eh.jpg 501_Yin__by_experiments.jpg 501_Yin_by_OxAmy.jpg Lilo stitch and cousins by fluttershy626-d5p08um.png One big ohana by piranha2021-d6azyqp.png Pixel yin 501 by felix kot-d30nyd0.png ScreenCapture_03.06.13_10-50-21.jpg|Yin's experiment pod screenCapture 28.06.13 1-36-17.jpg screenCapture 23.05.13 6-16-13.jpg screenCapture 28.06.13 1-38-37.jpg screenCapture 23.05.13 6-19-18.jpg screenCapture 24.03.13 11-31-43.jpg screenCapture 28.06.13 1-41-02.jpg screenCapture 28.06.13 1-42-06.jpg|Yin laughing screenCapture 26.01.13 21-24-51.jpg screenCapture 28.06.13 1-49-18.jpg screenCapture 24.03.13 11-43-56.jpg screenCapture 24.03.13 15-23-56.jpg screenCapture 24.03.13 15-23-13.jpg screenCapture 24.03.13 11-24-57.jpg screenCapture 23.05.13 6-21-57.jpg screenCapture 28.06.13 2-07-19.jpg screenCapture 24.03.13 15-27-44.jpg screenCapture 24.03.13 11-25-45.jpg screenCapture 23.05.13 6-23-29.jpg screenCapture 28.06.13 2-14-57.jpg screenCapture 28.06.13 2-16-15.jpg screenCapture 24.03.13 11-26-54.jpg screenCapture 28.06.13 2-23-41.jpg screenCapture 24.03.13 15-01-52.jpg screenCapture 24.03.13 11-34-39.jpg screenCapture 28.06.13 2-26-21.jpg screenCapture 28.06.13 2-27-24.jpg screenCapture 28.06.13 2-28-10.jpg|Yin and Yang meet screenCapture 28.06.13 2-32-08.jpg screenCapture 28.06.13 2-33-31.jpg screenCapture 28.06.13 2-36-38.jpg screenCapture 28.06.13 2-39-54.jpg screenCapture 28.06.13 2-42-42.jpg screenCapture 28.06.13 2-43-26.jpg screenCapture 26.01.13 21-29-27.jpg screenCapture 28.06.13 2-46-13.jpg screenCapture 24.03.13 11-36-05.jpg screenCapture 28.06.13 2-58-23.jpg screenCapture 24.03.13 11-40-03.jpg screenCapture 28.06.13 2-59-25.jpg screenCapture 24.03.13 11-40-27.jpg screenCapture 24.03.13 11-51-33.jpg screenCapture 24.03.13 11-52-32.jpg screenCapture 26.01.13 21-30-50.jpg screenCapture 28.06.13 3-02-52.jpg screenCapture 28.06.13 3-03-57.jpg screenCapture 28.06.13 3-05-04.jpg screenCapture 10.04.13 8-33-05.jpg screenCapture 10.04.13 8-34-18.jpg screenCapture 10.04.13 8-38-40.jpg screenCapture 28.01.13 18-52-56.jpg|Yin playing poker ScreenCapture 28.06.13 14-00-51.jpg ScreenCapture 16.02.13 20-03-29.jpg ScreenCapture 04.02.13 18-36-46.jpg screenCapture 08.07.13 1-44-06.jpg screenCapture 08.07.13 1-44-40.jpg screenCapture 08.07.13 1-45-40.jpg ScreenCapture 11.02.13 12-50-11.jpg ScreenCapture 04.02.13 18-44-37.jpg screenCapture 08.07.13 1-46-38.jpg ScreenCapture 04.02.13 18-45-30.jpg ScreenCapture 04.02.13 18-47-07.jpg|"TP the Pleakley" screenCapture 08.07.13 1-48-26.jpg screenCapture 08.07.13 1-49-44.jpg screenCapture 08.07.13 1-51-04.jpg screenCapture 04.02.13 18-48-02.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-10h49m03s208.png vlcsnap-2013-07-25-17h13m52s17.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-10h53m46s216.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-10h49m33s250.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-10h51m44s35.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-10h53m04s211.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-10h55m28s228.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-10h53m54s47.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-10h54m42s15.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-10h57m13s244.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-10h58m13s81.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-10h58m26s208.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-10h58m36s49.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-10h59m19s121.png vlcsnap-2013-07-25-17h13m13s133.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-11h00m13s127.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-11h00m17s40.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-27-19h20m55s120.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-11h01m36s65.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-11h02m40s174.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-11h02m46s225.png screenCapture 18.06.13 10-58-22.jpg screenCapture 18.06.13 11-15-44.jpg screenCapture 18.06.13 11-23-25.jpg screenCapture 18.06.13 11-51-52.jpg ScreenCapture 30.04.13 19-12-15.jpg screenCapture 18.06.13 11-59-46.jpg screenCapture 18.06.13 12-09-20.jpg screenCapture 18.06.13 12-11-15.jpg screenCapture 18.06.13 12-12-27.jpg ScreenCapture 08.07.13 2-15-19.jpg ScreenCapture 08.07.13 2-18-43.jpg ScreenCapture 08.07.13 2-19-03.jpg ScreenCapture 08.07.13 2-19-14.jpg ScreenCapture 08.07.13 2-20-49.jpg ScreenCapture 08.07.13 2-21-14.jpg screenCapture 08.07.13 2-38-46.jpg screenCapture 08.07.13 2-41-29.jpg screenCapture 08.07.13 2-43-07.jpg screenCapture 08.07.13 2-43-45.jpg ScreenCapture 08.07.13 2-56-09.jpg ScreenCapture 08.07.13 2-56-58.jpg screenCapture 23.08.13 8-59-39.jpg screenCapture 23.08.13 8-59-52.jpg screenCapture 23.08.13 9-00-27.jpg screenCapture 23.08.13 9-00-38.jpg screenCapture 23.08.13 9-00-57.jpg screenCapture 23.08.13 9-01-14.jpg ScreenCapture 25.06.13 16-49-12.jpg ScreenCapture 25.06.13 16-49-36.jpg screenCapture 25.06.13 16-53-06.jpg screenCapture 25.06.13 16-53-13.jpg screenCapture 25.06.13 16-53-22.jpg screenCapture 25.06.13 16-53-28.jpg screenCapture 25.06.13 16-53-30.jpg screenCapture 25.06.13 16-53-32.jpg screenCapture 21.08.13 21-45-32.jpg screenCapture 21.08.13 21-45-55.jpg screenCapture 21.08.13 21-46-06.jpg screenCapture 21.08.13 21-46-14.jpg screenCapture 21.08.13 21-46-21.jpg screenCapture 21.08.13 21-46-26.jpg ScreenCapture 25.06.13 16-53-39.jpg ScreenCapture 23.08.13 9-12-21.jpg ScreenCapture 23.08.13 9-12-39.jpg ScreenCapture 23.08.13 9-12-51.jpg ScreenCapture 23.08.13 9-13-30.jpg ScreenCapture 23.08.13 9-13-48.jpg ScreenCapture 25.06.13 17-01-44.jpg ScreenCapture 10.09.13 22-31-53.jpg ScreenCapture 25.06.13 17-01-59.jpg ScreenCapture 10.09.13 22-32-54.jpg ScreenCapture 11.09.13 9-07-52.jpg ScreenCapture 11.09.13 9-08-44.jpg ScreenCapture 11.09.13 9-08-50.jpg ScreenCapture 11.09.13 9-11-12.jpg ScreenCapture 11.09.13 9-11-35.jpg ScreenCapture 11.09.13 9-12-05.jpg ScreenCapture 11.09.13 9-12-31.jpg ScreenCapture 11.09.13 9-12-48.jpg ScreenCapture 11.09.13 9-13-09.jpg ScreenCapture 11.09.13 9-15-01.jpg ScreenCapture 11.09.13 9-15-29.jpg ScreenCapture 25.06.13 17-01-63.jpg ScreenCapture 25.06.13 17-01-65.jpg ScreenCapture 25.06.13 17-01-68.jpg ScreenCapture 25.06.13 17-01-72.jpg screenCapture 25.06.13 17-01-80.jpg screenCapture 25.06.13 17-01-82.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-19-14h11m13s176.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-19-14h12m01s104.png screenCapture 27.02.14 16-48-54.jpg screenCapture 18.03.14 8-58-34.jpg screenCapture 18.03.14 9-26-22.jpg screenCapture 18.03.14 9-29-27.jpg vlcsnap-2013-02-06-19h00m20s197.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-12h24m29s208.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-14-09h02m54s66.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-07-09h06m36s27.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-14-09h03m32s143.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-20h18m49s184.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-05-16h05m28s208.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-05-16h08m45s114.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h40m04s241.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-13h29m46s233.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-14-16h45m57s141.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-20h26m41s17.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-20h48m38s119.png vlcsnap-2012-07-03-21h28m11s79.png vlcsnap-2013-08-14-16h31m20s95.png vlcsnap-2013-08-14-16h30m09s233.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-14-10h15m17s234.png vlcsnap-2013-08-14-16h30m28s171.png vlcsnap-2013-08-14-16h30m22s101.png vlcsnap-2013-08-14-16h35m40s116.png vlcsnap-2013-08-14-16h30m33s234.png vlcsnap-2013-08-14-16h30m41s25.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-20h49m53s124.png vlcsnap-2013-08-14-16h30m47s118.png vlcsnap-2012-12-19-21h58m10s133.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-21h38m44s14.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-14-09h35m51s181.png ScreenCapture 17.06.13 19-56-58.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-14h37m30s94.png ScreenCapture 03.04.13 14-16-57.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-22h16m18s43.png YI.jpg ScreenCapture 02.06.13 22-40-58.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-01-18-17h45m08s242.png The Origin Of Stitch Yin.jpg ScreenCapture 04.03.13 10-59-35.jpg ScreenCapture 04.03.13 10-57-06.jpg screenCapture 02.03.13 3-11-48.jpg screenCapture 02.03.13 3-12-16.jpg screenCapture 02.03.13 3-12-45.jpg screenCapture 02.03.13 3-13-15.jpg screenCapture 02.03.13 3-13-33.jpg screenCapture 02.03.13 3-14-07.jpg screenCapture 02.03.13 3-14-29.jpg screenCapture 02.03.13 3-15-06.jpg screenCapture 02.03.13 3-15-40.jpg screenCapture 02.03.13 3-16-32.jpg screenCapture 02.03.13 3-16-55.jpg screenCapture 02.03.13 3-17-31.jpg screenCapture 02.03.13 3-18-07.jpg screenCapture 02.03.13 3-18-35.jpg screenCapture 02.03.13 3-19-27.jpg screenCapture 02.03.13 3-20-19.jpg screenCapture 02.03.13 3-20-43.jpg panes69.jpg Yincardchi.jpg EX501.jpg Category:Characters Category:Experiments Category:5-Series Category:Females